Works of Art
by Taylor Hearts CH
Summary: "Sometimes the presence of one Boing angered her when she was working endlessly on a piece. This time, however, she could use some help." One-shot, smutfic, Joshaya, don't own GMW. You know what to do. :)


**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: This work has not been beta-ed. Smut is the only trigger warning, so read at your own risk. I mean it. OH, and this is a distant sequel to _Get a Grip_ , but can be read as a stand-alone. Thank you; you're welcome. Read and review! Yours, Taylor.]**

* * *

Maya Hunter, a budding artist of 19, had stayed up late working on a vase for her class's pottery unit. Nothing went right. No matter how done her piece looked, she always found a problem and tried to fix it. Her vase progress looked like a chess piece. As soon as she heard footsteps behind her, she looked up. Her foot never left the pedal.

"Just keep your hands steady," said her fiancé Josh Matthews, who sat down behind her.

"Steady?" she questioned her fiancé with a smile.

The blonde-haired blue-eyed artist always felt giddy whenever _he_ was around. Sometimes the presence of one Boing angered her when she was working endlessly on a piece. This time, however, she could use some help.

"Let me show you," his deep voice reverberated through the blonde's ears.

He scooped up some wet clay in his hand and assisted Maya in sculpting the vase. Maya placed her hands over her fiancé's huge hands, letting him take lead for a change. He cupped both his hands on either side of the spinning vase, giving it a pattern. Not even five seconds in, and the sculpture was looking much better, she thought. Why didn't he take her pottery classes with her? Or _for_ her? Maya let Josh nuzzle his head into the hollow of her neck. She closed her eyes to let herself feel and not see their fingers intertwine.

That's when her jukebox began playing one of her favorite classical pieces. She opened her eyes and realized that it was the "Love Theme" by Nino Rota, as heard in one of her favorite movies, _The Godfather_. It was the musical masterpiece that made her feel at peace, no matter where she was or what she was doing. She closed her eyes again.

Instinctively, Maya's fingers intertwined with Josh's as the pot kept spinning. As soon as the music stopped, she deemed her sculpture finished. She let off the foot pedal to stop the spinning pot. She pried her fiancé's hands from the wet piece.

"What?"

Just the vibration in his voice drove her wild. She doesn't know why it does, but she doesn't care. She loved it.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Maya said giddily as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll go with you," Josh followed suit.

Maya turned the water faucet on to rinse the wet clay from her hands. Once again, Josh snuck up behind her and surprised her. As the water had warmed up, the clay from Maya's hands was gone, but Josh had yet a turn under the faucet. Without speaking, Maya grabbed a bar of exfoliating soap and built a lather in her hands. She then felt Josh's hands top hers as they made sure every crevice of their hands was thoroughly cleaned out. They rinsed their hands clean of the soap and dried them with one of the red towels on the rack.

Josh turned Maya around to face him. Eyes of ice blue bore into each other as Josh undid the buttons on Maya's beige smock. Maya raked her fingers into Josh's dark brown hair, knowing where this was going. She brought Josh in for a kiss, but she had no luck in prolonging it when Josh pulled and walked away.

"Let's go to the bedroom, baby," he said, opening the other door to the bedroom.

Maya let the smock drop down her arms. She had worn a strapless lacy baby blue bra and matching lace hipsters underneath that smock because she knew Josh liked her wearing that specific color. Maya then ran to Josh and clawed into his deep blue t-shirt to pull his body to hers. They wasted no time exploring each other's mouths as they entered the bedroom. While they made out, they staggered their walking to the bed, fighting to see who would fall first. In the process, Josh reached behind Maya's back and unhooked her bra to let it fall off her body.

When Maya had tripped and fallen backward on the bed, she was chiding herself for not taking Josh down with her. Then she realized that her bra had gone missing, so she used her arms to cover her breasts from Josh's sight.

"N-n-n-n-no, no-no," Josh said as he pried Maya's arms apart.

"Josh, don't," Maya blushed as she was forcibly exposed.

"Stop!" Josh said with a smile.

Josh had pinned Maya's wrists on either side of her head as he kissed her fervently. She didn't want to let him know about her love for submitting to his control; he would just take advantage of that all the time, and that's not good for either of them. As far as Maya was concerned, she just wanted to be with Josh. She let Josh's tongue invade her mouth, provided she could be just as aggressive as he. She pressed her foot onto his bulge and rubbed it around, hoping that Josh would give up and strip.

Josh stood to his feet and helped Maya sit upright. He peeled his t-shirt off while Maya worked on her fiancé's jeans. When she pulled the denim down his legs, she lost her inhibitions. She grazed Josh's confined erection with her nose. She smiled when she pressed the side of her face onto her man's bulge. There was no wrong for her to want to feel every inch of Josh with every inch of her body, even if that included her round face. She breathed a hot breath on where the head of Josh's erection would be, and that made Josh want her to suck him off.

With that, Maya fingered the waistband of Josh's midnight blue boxer briefs and yanked them down to his knees. The blonde took the head of Josh's cock into her mouth and went to town. She gripped his muscular hips to keep herself steady. Maya didn't want to be hasty. When her blue eyes looked up to Josh, her mouth had covered just the head, and she dipped her tongue into the slit.

As she popped off, she proceeded to engage Josh in a conversation.

"Remember when you told me what your favorite piece of my art collection was?" Maya asked as she stroked Josh's length.

"Uh-huh," Josh breathed out.

"Want a carbon copy?" Maya followed up as she took his shaft in her mouth again.

Maya then salivated all over Josh's eight-inch shaft as she bobbed up and down. This continued for what seemed like forever until Josh regained control of the situation by holding Maya's head by her blonde hair. He then thrust himself into Maya's mouth, fucking her mouth ever so gently. Josh's thrusts soon accelerated, making Maya moan in a needy way. Maya opened her eyes to look at Josh, and he looked down at his beautiful fiancée who took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. When Josh felt Maya's throat constrict around the mushroom head of his cock, he immediately pulled out and burned in his head another image of Maya's saliva strings lingering between his cock and her darkened supple lips.

Maya closed her mouth and swallowed what was left of her own saliva. She accidentally burped.

"Oh, excuse me," she giggled shyly as she grabbed Josh's defined glutes, spun him around, and pushed him onto the bed.

As Josh landed on his back, he felt Maya crawl up his body. Josh placed his hands inside Maya's lace panties, grabbing onto each cheek of her firm ass. Maya squealed as she felt Josh's big hands slide her baby blue panties down her silky-smooth legs. Now that they were both naked, they rolled around in the bed as they made out. Once Maya's head reached the pillows, she pushed Josh downward by his shoulders.

Josh peppered kisses down Maya's neck and chest, stopping at her beautiful B-cup breasts. He swirled his tongue around one of her turgid pink nipples and grazed it with his teeth. She loved it when Josh sucked on her hardening nipples. In fact, she thrived on it. It was slowly becoming one of her weaknesses. If Josh knew that, he'd be making her orgasm just from the nipple play. As he repeated his actions on the other breast, his hand traveled to her tumid clit. Maya gasped upon feeling his hand on her wetness. Then she laughed. She combed her fingers into Josh's soft and tousled hair as she threw her head back in ecstasy, grinding her pink flesh against his hand.

Josh continued his kissing trail down Maya's body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, careful not to get saliva on her garnet belly button ring. When he reached the stubble above Maya's pussy, he rested his head on the mound, basking in the sexuality that was Maya Hunter.

Maya already spread her legs for Josh. Josh spread them further apart, giving himself direct access.

"This is a nice, clear, beautiful view," he said, looking at Maya's face.

"Whose is it?" Maya asked, wanting to turn herself on by belonging to Josh.

"It's mine. All mine," Josh answered as he began to lick his way up Maya's folds.

Pushing her labia back, Josh used the tip of his tongue to massage the bud that emerged from Maya's pretty pink pussy. Maya's breath hitched, and she begged Josh to keep going. Josh flicked his tongue against her bean, falling deeper in love not just with Maya, but her very essence. He then sucked on the inner labia. It was the perfect feast, but nothing ever _is_.

Maya mewled when she felt herself on the brink of orgasm. Josh made it his mission to keep Maya on edge. The blonde gripped the bed sheets, feeling her knuckles turn white. When she felt two of Josh's fingers enter her core, she wanted more.

"Go knuckle deep, baby," Maya husked.

Josh pushed two fingers all the way inside Maya's dripping slit. With a deeper penetration, Josh knew exactly what Maya wanted. His mouth enveloped Maya's sex in a suction as he curled and thrust fingers harder and faster. Maya jolted and bucked her hips, forcing Josh to place his free hand around her thigh to keep her steady. When Josh found Maya's g-spot, she was gone. Josh gave Maya everything he had, so Maya could have the orgasm she had always craved. Maya's body went through shocks as she absorbed the vibrations in Josh's growls. Her legs trembled, and she saw dark stars flashing in her eyes. She was gone.

Josh slowed down on his pumping, helping Maya ride out the aftershocks. His mouth left her sensitive spot, freeing it from the suction that Maya had endured. Maya returned to earth after experiencing her most powerful orgasm. Despite plateauing, Maya was still eager for the intercourse. Josh pulled his fingers out and seductively sucked each digit clean of Maya's nectar while making eye contact with her. Maya saved that mental image of Josh for another time.

Maya watched Josh dig in his bedside drawer for a condom. As he ripped the pack open and rolled it onto his member, he looked at Maya, thinking about the things he'd do to her.

"Wanna get on all fours?" he asked, avoiding commanding her.

"Thought you'd never ask," she answered as she rolled onto her stomach.

Maya assumed a position on her elbow and knees, showing off her well-proportioned ass in the light. Josh crawled onto the bed, stood on his knees behind Maya, lined up his rock-hard shaft behind Maya's soaking wet entrance, and eased himself in. The tightness made Josh groan, and Maya loudly sighed in pleasure. Josh thrust into Maya slowly, making sure Maya was adapting to the penetration. Maya backed herself onto Josh, meeting him in the middle of his thrust. As their skins slapped against each other, they knew they wanted to go faster.

Josh smacked Maya's ass hard and dug his fingernails into her hips as he mercilessly fucked her. Maya's guttural moans shifted higher in pitch every time she felt his scrotum bounce off her clit. It made Maya see stars in her eyes again. Josh sped up his thrusts and threw his head back, grunting at his impending orgasm. As Maya screamed in pleasure, she felt something unusual pool in her stomach. Only, it wasn't her stomach that was ready to burst.

"Pull out, pull out, pull out!" Maya choked out, on the brink of her orgasm.

When Josh pulled out, Maya let out a staggering breath as her fluids had freed her entrance _in excess_. Some of Maya's squirt landed around Josh's knees, but he didn't mind.

"Whoa, distance ejaculator alert!" Josh said, lightening the mood of her intense orgasm.

Maya plopped down momentarily before lifting herself up to her hands and knees. She may be out of breath, but she wasn't done by a long shot. Josh slapped her ass cheeks one more time before laying down to take a breather while still rock hard. Maya then crawled over to Josh, straddling him before taking his hardness into her small hand, stroking it, and impaled herself on his shaft, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. Maya bounced on her best friend's uncle's shaft, feeling saucy. She leaned over Josh's body, grabbing him by his dark brown hair, and kissed him fervently. Josh thrived on Maya's kisses during intercourse because it made him harder than hard. When they both broke the kiss, they connected foreheads, even if they were sweaty. Josh bit his lip when Maya mewled with that husk in her voice.

"Gonna make me come again, Josh? Please, baby?" she begged.

"Let me take charge," he said.

Josh grabbed Maya's hips to still her, so he could slam his hips into her. Maya's mouth dropped open at the rapidly repeated assault of penetration, and it edged her. Josh saw the look in Maya's face, and he knew she was close. That meant he was close, too. Maya used a free hand to press into her arousal as Josh topped his thrusting speed. When Josh felt Maya constrict around his cock, he knew to pull out on her command.

Maya didn't need to use her words this time. She took her hand that she had been using to rub herself and gripped Josh's wrist, telling him to release her so she can come. As Josh pulled out, Maya let out. Her last juices got squeezed out of her body, complete with hip quaking and leg trembling.

"Oh, fuck!" Josh raised his voice as he felt Maya's juices drip down his condom-covered cock.

She sunk herself down onto Josh's cock again, rolling her hips slowly as she came down from another wild orgasm. Josh held onto Maya's back as he rolled both of their bodies over, so Maya was on her back now. Despite Maya's being out of breath, Josh went ahead and thrust into her gently, this time not to wear her out. They embraced each other to ride out the final crashing waves of pleasure. It was almost too good.

Josh had pulled out. He yanked the condom off his twitching hard cock. Maya propped herself up on her elbows and asked the million-dollar question.

"Can you come on my face?" Maya begged.

As soon as he heard her, he fired his shot, rope after rope of clear white all over her face. Josh lucked out. None of his semen got in her eye, and that was his biggest fear. Maya licked her lips and swallowed what she had collected. Josh had another work of art to commit to his memory because of that. She didn't know how beautiful she looked when she swallowed. She looked up to her fiancé and licked the remaining cum off the tip of his cock, never breaking eye contact. She licked her upper lip and bit her lower lip, trying to give off a seductive vibe. It worked.

"Go wash up. I'll be here," Josh suggested with a smile as he moved his body off her.

Maya crawled out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. She turned one of the water knobs on about halfway. The water filled Maya's hands as she splashed her face with it. Once Maya had rinsed her face of the sperm that once graced it, she turned the water off and patted her face dry with the fluffy pink towel on the rack. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling satisfied and looking happier than ever. Her pottery project was finished, and she experienced the greatest high of her life. She had Josh to thank for that. There were no qualms that Maya had. None.


End file.
